Talk:Blood of My Blood
Bran's Vision I got a lot of the images matched with their respective episodes, but some I dont have. In other news, it appears that Nikolaj Coster-Waldau played Jaime in the Mad King flashbacks, which is a bit interesting given that Young Ned was played by a younger actor duing the Tower of Joy flashback. TheUnknown285 (talk) 04:12, May 30, 2016 (UTC) : The flashback/vision doesn't have a closeup on young Jaime, and Coster-Waldau is still part of the cast unlike Sean Bean.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:37, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Dear god they screwed up the Mad King's appearance. After everything.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 05:09, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :Exactly my thoughts... perhaps not those meter long nails but at least long ones, and a shaggy beard.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 05:36, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Frankly I'd have settled for a fake prop beard.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:14, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Guys! I don't know if I'm crazy or something, but in Bran's second vision (when the Mad King appears) I think I heard someone (probably Aerys) shouting 'Rhaella' (the Mad King sister/wife), right after Robb dies. I don't know if it was that or something else. What do you think? DreuTzZ (talk) 05:06, July 1, 2016 (UTC) Faith Militant symbol There’s a curly geometric symbol seen in the scene with the High Sparrow and King Tommen, but it has six instead of seven tips (like the heptagram frequently seen as a symbol of the Faith of the Seven). Does it mean anything or is it just decoration? Crissov (talk) 08:59, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :It's the Tyrell rose, I think. - 10:47, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Main Shield]] :: That seems to have five tips only – and it wouldn’t make sense in the location. Crissov (talk) 19:15, May 30, 2016 (UTC) Stark family vows. The show has contrived to release each Stark from a vow (and a detractor from plot development in regards to the Stark subplot) from the last three episodes: # Jon Snow renounces his vow of servitude to the Watch when he tosses his old cloak to Ed Tollett. # Sansa Stark renounces her vow of marriage to Ramsay by declaring war on the Boltons. # Arya Stark renounces her vow of devotion to the Many-Faced God by refusing to murder someone. The vows and the manner in which they were broken is a nice reminder of how honor is #1 for the Starks. Now here's to Arya offing Walder Frey by the middle of season seven. [[User:Speedit| Speedit ]] ♞ talk contribs 17:15, May 30, 2016 (UTC) :No, not at all. Jon left the Night's Watch pointing out that his vows were "until death". Sansa's marriage to Ramsay was both a sham and, frankly, illegal because it as bigamous (while unconsummated, she never annulled her marriage to Tyrion, thus any subsequent marriage isn't even binding). As for Arya....that wasn't a "formal vow" as you'd call it, and if anything she was deciding "I can't dishonorably kill someone if I don't think they deserve it".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:16, June 4, 2016 (UTC)